


Quiet on the Set!

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Derek loves about being an actor, there are some he hates.</p><p>One of them is being madly in love with his male co-star, Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>....</p><p>“I can’t believe they are finally going there with our characters, after four seasons, the fans are going to lose their shit, I can’t wait to read the message boards,” Stiles says as he finally looks at him, his amber eyes shining with amusement. “We’re so in love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet on the Set!

**Author's Note:**

> Day-24: prompt: ‘They each drank deeply’

Derek Hale questions his decision to become an actor everyday of his life, he loves his career. He loves the rush of performing, he loves moving someone with emotion, he loves the physical aspects of scenes, he even, despite his usual frown and what the tabloids say, loves his fans and how invested they get in his characters. But there are things in his career that he could do without, nosy reporters wanting to know everything about him down to his last bowel movement, the nerve racking process of auditions, the way his family teases the crap out of him every time he has a new movie coming out or his TV series starts a new season-

There’s a snicker next to him. “Oh my god dude, did you read this narrative? _‘They each drank deeply the other in’_ , think your uncle and Chris where drinking each other when Chris wrote that line?”

Derek gives the man next to him a pointed look, the last thing he needs is to think about Peter and Chris doing _anything_ but Stiles isn’t even looking at him, he’s too busy grinning down at the latest script in his hand reading it over, something he could be doing in his own trailer instead of Derek’s.

“I can’t believe they are finally going there with our characters, after four seasons, the fans are going to lose their shit. I can’t wait to read the message boards,” Stiles says as he finally looks at him, his amber eyes shining with amusement. “We’re so in love.”

Derek doesn’t outwardly react to the teasing words instead he curbs every impulsive need he has to push Stiles back on the couch they are sitting on and cover him with his body.

“When do you think they’ll have us share our epic first kiss?” Stiles asks easily, ignorant to the havoc he’s causing inside Derek.

Another thing he hates about acting is being in love with his male co-star and on screen romantic pairing.

…….

Derek meets Stiles Stilinski a week before the first read through of the pilot of their new show ‘Never After’. Derek is already hesitant about the show, to be fair it sounds a little ridiculous, he’s playing a half human, half demon who’s just discovered his demon side and struggles on a daily basis with the possibility of turning evil.

Peter says his character is tortured and that the fan-girls will love him. Which is another thing he’s apprehensive, his uncle Peter being involved with the project.

The Hales come from a long line of being in the industry, legacy is the word the press liked to throw around, with his father being a big time director, his sister Laura a model, Peter, a producer and his mother an actress herself, he figures the word is correct. As he listens to Peter and Chris Argent, the executive writer explain his character to him he tries not to think about what is going to be said about his uncle being the executive producer. He can already hear the word 'favoritism' being thrown around.

They’re in the middle of explaining the man-pain his character is going through to him when someone comes in loudly and stumbling.

“God, this place is huge, I thought I was going to need bread crumbs to find my way,” the new comer says to them with a wide smile. He doesn’t recognize him but its obvious Peter and Chris do by Peter’s amused grin and the slight exasperated look Chris gives him.

“Derek, this is Stiles, Stiles this is Derek,” Peter introduces.

Stiles turns to him, his smile even bigger and Derek isn’t ready for it, isn’t ready for that smile, that face, those _eyes_ or the way his heart is suddenly beating like he’s just run 10 miles. “The human/demon, dude, your character is dreamy. I’m playing the Fay, your personal guide into the mystical.”

“And possible love interest,” Peter adds with relish and it scares Derek because nothing good ever happens when Peter is that happy, plus he’s surprised, it’s the first he’s hearing about a romantic link.

Stiles doesn’t look all that surprised. “Oh, so it’s happening?”

Chris who’s been quiet till now speaks up. “Not right away, we’ve decided to lay the ground work, hint at it while we work on the network’s approval, plus we have to see if you two actually have chemistry.”

……..

They have chemistry and then some, the show to Derek’s eternal surprise is successful, before he’s even sure how it happens they wrap up season one, get picked up for a second and a third and so on.

Stiles, a newbie at the beginning of the show, becomes the media’s golden boy. He’s talented, ridiculously so, Derek finds himself sitting in on Stiles’ scenes with other characters amazed by his ability to express so much with a simple look. Their characters, according to the fans are always eye-fucking and meant to be.

Derek feels responsible to the first part, he knows he looks at Stiles like an idiot in love, the cast and crew know it too, he sees all the knowing looks they share at his expense, the only one that seems to be clueless is Stiles himself.

“You know, if just took him into your trailer and had your dirty way with him, we’d all appreciate it. The unresolved sexual tension is choking the air around here.”

Derek rolls his eyes as he turns from the scene in front of him to look at his co-star Isaac, next to him Erica smirks.

“And video tape it,” Erica pipes in like evil person she is. “We could make a fortune.”

Isaac laughs because he’s a horrible person too.

“Oh-oh, Derek is pouting,” Peter comments as he joins the conversation. “It can only be two things, he was compared to Edward from Twilight again by Teen Beat or it’s about Stiles and how much Derek wants to have his babies.”

“The latter,” Erica answers, smiling sweetly when he scowls at her.

“Of course,” his uncle smile amused. “I’ve tried of tell him he should just kiss him but he doesn’t listen.”

“Peter,” Derek whines.

“Hey, it worked for me and Chris,” Peter argues pointing over at his lover who is by the cameras.

“That’s how you and Chris got together?” Isaac asks, though its old news now, the romance between the older men was still entertaining fodder for the cast and crew. “A simple kiss on the mouth?”

Peter smirk is filthy and Derek knows he doesn’t want to hear whatever he’s about to say. “Well…it wasn’t on the _mouth_.”

Derek groans into his hands while Isaac and Erica blink at Peter before Erica starts cackling.

“I’m going to my trailer now,” Derek announces. “You should know I hate you all.”

Isaac, Erica and Peter smile at him like demented clowns and he regrets the day they became friends.

Go on,” Peter says waving his hand. “I left a copy of dailies in there, most of it of Stiles and tissues, have fun.”

He leaves with their laughter echoing in his ears.

…….

They are just finishing episode six of season four when it comes in, a script for the next episode. An epic battle between the forces of good and evil, Stiles’ character almost dies, Derek is suppose to hold him in his arms willing him to live and declare how much he loves him, _needs him_ Chris writes. Then magic mojo is suppose to heal Stiles, cue epic kiss in the fucking pouring rain, the music swells and fade to black. It will be their last episode before the winter hiatus perfect to drive the viewers into a frenzy.

The first read through of the episode is the most uncomfortable thing that has ever happened to Derek; every time Stiles looks down to read his lines, someone from the cast throws a smirk his way.

He’s going to die or he’s going to kill them all, either way someone is going to die.

……

He’s not avoiding Stiles but…okay, yeah, he’s avoiding Stiles and it’s fucking hard. Besides being the guy Derek is hopelessly gone for, over the last three years and a half Stiles has become one of his closest friends. So many casts talk about being family, but with the cast of Never After it’s actually true, they all live in each other’s pockets, vacationing together, living together, everything together, no one more so then him and Stiles.

So avoiding Stiles is hard, so very hard, but also apparently over when Stiles walks into his trailer.

“Dude,” Stiles greets. “Where have you been? It feels like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Busy,” he grunts, shifting on the couch when Stiles gives him look. “They scheduled our scenes at different hours.”

Stiles frowns at him for a moment before his face clears. “Well that won’t be a problem today; our big scene is later on tonight.”

Derek nods stiffly; he’s seen the schedule sheet. “I know.”

“And…”

Derek frowns, confused. “And what?”

Stiles huffs raising his hands in the air. “Don’t you think we should rehearse?”

“Oh,” Derek startles his stomach in a knot. “Nah.”

“Nah,” Stiles repeats humorlessly. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes?” Derek hesitates.

“Derek,” Stiles starts slowly. “This moment has been building up for almost four years, people have been waiting, speculating about this moment forever, and now it’s here, we have a chance to make it amazing and you just want to what? Wing it, are you crazy?”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea okay?”

“What the kiss?” Stiles asks and Derek swears Stiles’ face falls for a moment. “Are you uncomfortable? Because I’m a guy?”

Derek snorts, that’s the last of his concerns. “Please.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Stiles exclaims. “We’ve never really talked about it you and me, we tease the fans but we’ve never discussed if this is something you’re not sure of.”

“You know I hate that double standard right?” Derek asks. “No one asks gays actors if they’re uncomfortable kissing women, why should it be any different if a straight actor kisses a guy, we’re _actors_ , it’s our jobs.”

“Agreed,” Stiles nods. “But you still seem uncomfortable now.”

“Not because you’re a guy, Stiles,” Derek rolls his eyes, standing from the couch to pace.

“Than what is it?” Stiles asks, taking a step forward blocking him. “What’s got you like this, why have you been avoiding me since the script came out?”

“I’m not-“

“Oh you are,” Stiles interrupts his eyes flashing, his annoyance clear. “And if you try to deny it then you’re full of shit, Hale, out it.”

“I-“ Derek stalls, not knowing what to say, not when Stiles is this close, not when all he want to do is reach out and take.

“What, Derek, what!” Stiles shouts getting in Derek’s face.

“I don’t want our first kiss to happen because it's in a fucking scene okay,” Derek blurts out, shouting back. “I don’t want it to start because someone yelled action and end because someone said cut, and I definitely don’t want to practice it in my trailer knowing that’s as close as I’m ever going to get to having you. When I want nothing more then to throw you down on the couch and not let you up until I’ve had my fill of you, which I doubt will ever be enough anyway.”

Stiles stares at him, his eyes impossibly wide, his mouth parted as he looks at Derek stunned.

“You want me,” Stiles says quietly after the longest minutes of Derek’s life.

“No,” Derek say just as softly, he’s already started this confession, might as well finish it. “I’m in love with you.”

“You-“Stiles stammers, pausing.

“Stiles-“

“Are the biggest idiot I have ever known,” Stiles finishes and Derek rears back feeling like he’s been slapped, he tries to take a step back, away from Stiles, but is stopped by Stiles grabbing his shirt.

“If you don’t know,” Stiles continues, stepping forward, his body brushing against Derek and it’s his turn to look shocked as Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. “That I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you, then you are the dumbest fucker I know, okay?”

Derek nods dazed, his hands going to Stiles’ hips.

“But you’re my dumb fucker,” Stiles breathes, his mouth inches away from Derek’s. “Right?”

Derek nods once again, feeling a smile cross his lips. “Yeah, yours.”

Stiles matches his smile with one of his own much more wicked as his eyes twinkle. “So want to practice that kiss now?”

….

“I said cut boys!”

Derek and Stiles pull back from the kiss after being yelled at for the third time, still wrapped up in each other.

Dimly they hear Peter say they are going to have to raise the rating for the episode.

True.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
